marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
U.S.A. Comics Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Bloody Baron | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Vince Fago | Synopsis2 = The Bloody Baron and his men manage to cut through yet another American occupied town taking all the surviving soldiers prisoner. When an advanced column arrives at the scene the commanding officer decides to call in the Destroyer to assist in freeing the captives and putting a stop to the Bloody Baron. Tracking the Bloody Baron's men through the jungle, the Destroyer ambushes a Japanese soldier in a tank and steals his uniform. While at the Bloody Baron's prisoner of war camp, the Baron learns that the prisoners have barricaded themselves in their prisoner barracks. Enjoying this, the Bloody Baron orders that the Americans be slaughtered immediately. Inside the barracks, the soldiers discuss escaping out of the secret tunnel they have dug out of the prison camp, but it involves some of them sacrificing their lives while the others escape, unaware that the Bloody Baron and his men have discovered the tunnel and plan on planting explosives inside. However, as the Japanese soldiers prepare this trap they are unaware that he Destroyer has infiltrated their ranks. The hero then knocks out the Japanese soldiers and helps the prisoners escape by blowing up the Japanese soldiers outside. The Destroyer then leads the escaped prisoners up a ridge where they wait for the Bloody Baron to arrive to oversee the execution. When the Baron and his men arrive in a limo, the Destroyer and the freed prisoners toss boxes of TNT down on them, killing them in a massive explosion. Shortly thereafter American forces move into the region. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = Tainted Alibi | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Vince Fago | Synopsis3 = At a lonely farmhouse in the country a farmer rushes to the home of Martha and tells her to call the police as the local hermit had just been murdered. Detective Mike Trapp is called to the scene and he investigates the farmer. The farmer explains that he chased the killer into the woods where he got away. Trapp then arrests the farmer for the murder of the hermit. Later at police headquarters, Trapp explains to Pepper Berns that he deduces that the farmer was responsible for the murder as there was only one set of footprints into the woods. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed farmer Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Flutist | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = Vince Fago | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Murder By Remote Control | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Vince Fago | Synopsis5 = On visiting day at the local prison a man coming to visit Dr. Nitro in prison. He sets off the alarm, but the security guards find only what appears to be a bottle of lotion. As the man visits with Dr. Nitro, he suddenly opens the bottle and begins pouring some of the solution on a rag. When the guards come to stop him, the man once more reiterates that it's merely hand lotion. While nobody is looking Dr. Nitro pockets the rag. In his cell, Nitro squeezes out the chemical compound, a component to a bomb that has been slowly smuggled into the prison so that he can escape. A month later Dr. Nitro uses the bomb to blast out of his cell, killing two guards in the process. Free once more, Dr. Nitro has succeeded in his latest experiment and he and his minion begin working on mass producing it. Weeks later a man attempts to escape from thief on the run from the police. Jack Robinson happens to be walking by as this happens and manages to stop the man from getting away. Turning the man over to the police Robins learns that the man was attempting to throw a bottle of some strange liquid on a man named Standards. While the police dismiss the bottle as harmless, Jack is not convinced and decides to keep an eye on Standard who is being guarded by two police officers. Before he can find out, Standard suddenly explodes. Jack changes into the Whizzer and chases after the man who doused Standard with the liquid and catches him just before he can get into a getaway car being driven by Dr. Nitro. However, the Whizzer can find no evidence tying the crooks to the crime. Meeting with the chief of police the Whizzer learns that his is not the first time something like this has happened, learning that all the victims received a blackmail letter from Dr. Nitro. Realizing how the killings are done, the Whizzer rushes to the garage where he caught the crooks and begins searching their car finding a secret device inside. The hero is knocked out from behind and when he comes around he finds himself doused in the same fluid by Dr. Nitro. Nitro explains that his special ray sets off the explosives. Before Nitro can set off the device to kill the hero, the Whizzer's super speed allows the hero to capture Nitro and his men and turn them over to the police. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle6 = Case of the Death Note | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Al Bellman | Inker6_1 = Al Bellman | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Vince Fago | Synopsis6 = Author Pen Potter is working on his latest novel and tells his wife that the heroine of the story plans to commit suicide. In order to add an air of authenticity, he asks his wife to write a sample suicide note that can be reproduced in the novel, unaware that her husband intends to kill her in order to cash in on her $50,000 life insurance policy. When the police investigate the murder, Detective Mike Trapp is called on the scene. When Potter turns over the fake suicide note in his wife's handwriting, Trapp asks where he found it. When Potter tells the detective that the not was clutched in the hand of his dead wife, Potter is arrested. Later at the police station Potter confesses to the crime and asks Trapp how he solved the murder. Trapp explains that Potter gave himself away when he said the note was in his wife's hand, yet the one he turned over to the police was not crumpled. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}